A Part of Me
by Kathea
Summary: Short drabblish oneshot written post season finale.


Title: A Part of Me

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Rating: PG or K, whatever

Spoilers: Lay Down Your Burdens Part 2 and my own crazy theories

Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Ron. He's a nice man who lets us play with his toys. "The Other Side of Me" belongs to Michael W. Smith who I didn't ask permission from to take.

AN: This song was sung at my wedding and it really means a lot to me. We heard people refer to Lee and Kara as two halves to a whole, so I thought this song was incredibly appropriate.

_If they were to write about_

_The story of my life_

_They would have to mention you_

_With every page they'd write_

_There's another side to every story told_

I'm sure there was a time in my life that Kara was not a part of. We certainly have not known each other our whole lives, we hardly grew up together. At this moment however, I can't exactly pin down when that moment was. It seems that we have been together for an eternity. The ending of the world will give you that perspective I suppose. But she has always been there. Sometimes only on the edges of my vision, barely registering as a presence. Other times though, all I can see is her eyes and all I can feel is her skin in my hands.

_If I were the ocean_

_You would be the shore_

_And one without the other one_

_Would be needing something more_

_We are the shadow and the light_

It's been such a long time since we've flown together. Just me and her, sliding through the midnight space. Weaving around each other, knowing instinctively what the next move will be. Hearing her voice over the com threw me back, back before everything fell apart. Before we were afraid to need each other. I want to say yes, of course I'll help you but Dee's dark eyes are watching me and then the world is falling apart all over again.

_Always love me_

_Never leave me now_

_Now you are the other side of me_

_Always love me_

_Never leave me now_

_Now you are the other side of me_

I will regret jumping away for the rest of my life. No matter what happens. Should we come back and find New Caprica gone or the Cylons destroyed by the ever resourceful colonists, I will still always regret jumping away. I'm leaving her. Leaving her on a planet in the middle of nowhere, under the control of the Cylons where nothing good can come. I would gladly trade places with her. I would much rather know she was safe, away from the Cylons. I would trade my life for hers. I would trade anything to be on that planet with her. Anyone.

_I have known the emptiness_

_Of feeling out of touch_

_And living life without you here_

_Would be living half as much_

_Cause I've a need that only you can fill_

Instead I'm hurtling through space, following my father to who knows where. I'm trying to make a life with a woman that I don't love. It's lonely here in space surrounded as I am by my crew and family. Something is missing and I know it's her. Even when we wanted to kill each other, she was still here.

_If love was mathematical_

_You'd understand the sum_

_to the heart's equation_

_Where one and one makes one_

_And lonely equals me minus you_

You understand though, I know you do. You would've done the same thing. We are military people. We follow orders. We may not like them but we follow them. I don't understand. I don't know how to understand this feeling inside of me. The feeling that I have made the biggest mistake of my life, the feeling that if I turn back I won't like what I see. I don't want you to think that I've betrayed you and I don't want to feel like it either.

_Always love me_

_Never leave me now_

_Now you are the other side of me_

_Always love me_

_Never leave me now_

_Now you are the other side of me_

I'll come back. I'll come back and you'll be laughing and safe having beaten the Cylons. You'll tell me I missed a great party and I'll apologize. And you'll say it's alright, you wouldn't have shared anyway. We'll both laugh. And then, in an instant, we'll know. We'll know that no matter what we will never again be separated. Nothing will come between us now, nothing and no one. So say we all.

THE END


End file.
